Yoshiqatzcu's
by SoraYoshiqatzcuUchiha
Summary: Stefy is an average girl but something may change her life forevers depending on ones question
1. Introduction

Yoshiqatzcu's by: Sora This Story may contains some bad stuff like bad words... not this on though

I never really thought about how i would want to fall in love or if i even really wanted too..

Hi my name Stephanie Elizabeth Yoshiqatzcu and i guess u can say im just like you, or atleast i thought... I was never really different except the part of being rich and having no parents. My sister and I inherited their money when they died. They died protecting us. Thats what my grandpa used to say. Ya USED TO SAY he died too. I was the onmly one who saw how he died but I'll talk about that later. So right now I live in my own little house near the foprset in California. I love it here. I mean it always warm and i can always hear the birds. Its peacefull. And if ur wondering why i dont live with my sister its because she always wanted to live alone in her own little house. And i wont take that away from her. I mean except from our dreams what else do we have? money pff ya right its noit like money can love you and make you happy. but watever. Be happy with what you have i guess. If your wondering why im runing for my life right now its because im late... like always

Let me tell you about my family. I have a twin she older than me by 1 mintue and 26 seconds. Her name is Menanie Isabella Yoshiqatzcu. We look a lot alike. Oh! i never told you what i look like. Silly me. hahah. Im 55 anbd i have curly blue and black hair. My eyes are weird justy like my hair because i never dyed it. So its natrually that way which i think is so cool!! I have a really bright red line around my eye then its blue. My sister has the same eyes but her hair is strait and kinda spiky at the end and her hair color is black and red. But we arent the only ones that live like this i have cousins too. When my parents and grandpa died we had the choice to live with some family members. Actually to tell you the truth we had A LOT. I know what your thinking 'then why are you complaining if you had the choice to be with someone instead of living alone' Well you dont know the story so listen up. My family inst like yours. Its rich and selfish they dont care what they have to do to get what they want. Even destroy the lives of there own family. Ya i know they killed my parents and grandpa. How do i know? because my cousins Susana Emily Ousuna Yoshiqatzcu and Breonna Alyssa Serino Yoshiqatzcu both toled me that the reason they were KICKED yes you heard me KICKED out of their family was becaues they wouldnt make my sis and me come into there family so they can use our money. So now they both are like sisters and there my best friends i would do anything for them. Suzy has soft blonde hair it almost looks like a cloud. She has blue eyes. Breonna has purple short spiky puinky hair and has light green eyes there almost look blue.

continue on the next one!! sorry it so long this one is just to tell u about them


	2. late

Yoshiqatzcu's by: Sora This Story may contains some bad stuff like bad words... not this on though

I never really thought about how i would want to fall in love or if i even really wanted too..

Hi my name Stephanie Elizabeth Yoshiqatzcu and i guess u can say im just like you, or atleast i thought... I was never really different except the part of being rich and having no parents. My sister and I inherited their money when they died. They died protecting us. Thats what my grandpa used to say. Ya USED TO SAY he died too. I was the onmly one who saw how he died but I'll talk about that later. So right now I live in my own little house near the foprset in California. I love it here. I mean it always warm and i can always hear the birds. Its peacefull. And if ur wondering why i dont live with my sister its because she always wanted to live alone in her own little house. And i wont take that away from her. I mean except from our dreams what else do we have? money pff ya right its noit like money can love you and make you happy. but watever. Be happy with what you have i guess. If your wondering why im runing for my life right now its because im late... like always

Let me tell you about my family. I have a twin she older than me by 1 mintue and 26 seconds. Her name is Menanie Isabella Yoshiqatzcu. We look a lot alike. Oh! i never told you what i look like. Silly me. hahah. Im 55 anbd i have curly blue and black hair. My eyes are weird justy like my hair because i never dyed it. So its natrually that way which i think is so cool!! I have a really bright red line around my eye then its blue. My sister has the same eyes but her hair is strait and kinda spiky at the end and her hair color is black and red. But we arent the only ones that live like this i have cousins too. When my parents and grandpa died we had the choice to live with some family members. Actually to tell you the truth we had A LOT. I know what your thinking 'then why are you complaining if you had the choice to be with someone instead of living alone' Well you dont know the story so listen up. My family inst like yours. Its rich and selfish they dont care what they have to do to get what they want. Even destroy the lives of there own family. Ya i know they killed my parents and grandpa. How do i know? because my cousins Susana Emily Ousuna Yoshiqatzcu and Breonna Alyssa Serino Yoshiqatzcu both toled me that the reason they were KICKED yes you heard me KICKED out of their family was becaues they wouldnt make my sis and me come into there family so they can use our money. So now they both are like sisters and there my best friends i would do anything for them. Suzy has soft blonde hair it almost looks like a cloud. She has blue eyes. Breonna has purple short spiky puinky hair and has light green eyes there almost look blue.

continue on the next one!! sorry it so long this one is just to tell u about them


	3. Take Care

Yoshiqatzcu's by: Sora This Story may contains some bad stuff like bad words... not this on though

I never really thought about how i would want to fall in love or if i even really wanted too..

Hi my name Stephanie Elizabeth Yoshiqatzcu and i guess u can say im just like you, or atleast i thought... I was never really different except the part of being rich and having no parents. My sister and I inherited their money when they died. They died protecting us. Thats what my grandpa used to say. Ya USED TO SAY he died too. I was the onmly one who saw how he died but I'll talk about that later. So right now I live in my own little house near the foprset in California. I love it here. I mean it always warm and i can always hear the birds. Its peacefull. And if ur wondering why i dont live with my sister its because she always wanted to live alone in her own little house. And i wont take that away from her. I mean except from our dreams what else do we have? money pff ya right its noit like money can love you and make you happy. but watever. Be happy with what you have i guess. If your wondering why im runing for my life right now its because im late... like always

Let me tell you about my family. I have a twin she older than me by 1 mintue and 26 seconds. Her name is Menanie Isabella Yoshiqatzcu. We look a lot alike. Oh! i never told you what i look like. Silly me. hahah. Im 55 anbd i have curly blue and black hair. My eyes are weird justy like my hair because i never dyed it. So its natrually that way which i think is so cool!! I have a really bright red line around my eye then its blue. My sister has the same eyes but her hair is strait and kinda spiky at the end and her hair color is black and red. But we arent the only ones that live like this i have cousins too. When my parents and grandpa died we had the choice to live with some family members. Actually to tell you the truth we had A LOT. I know what your thinking 'then why are you complaining if you had the choice to be with someone instead of living alone' Well you dont know the story so listen up. My family inst like yours. Its rich and selfish they dont care what they have to do to get what they want. Even destroy the lives of there own family. Ya i know they killed my parents and grandpa. How do i know? because my cousins Susana Emily Ousuna Yoshiqatzcu and Breonna Alyssa Serino Yoshiqatzcu both toled me that the reason they were KICKED yes you heard me KICKED out of their family was becaues they wouldnt make my sis and me come into there family so they can use our money. So now they both are like sisters and there my best friends i would do anything for them. Suzy has soft blonde hair it almost looks like a cloud. She has blue eyes. Breonna has purple short spiky puinky hair and has light green eyes there almost look blue.

continue on the next one!! sorry it so long this one is just to tell u about them


	4. Tears Stream

Yoshiqatzcu's by: Sora This Story may contains some bad stuff like bad words... not this on though

I never really thought about how i would want to fall in love or if i even really wanted too..

Hi my name Stephanie Elizabeth Yoshiqatzcu and i guess u can say im just like you, or atleast i thought... I was never really different except the part of being rich and having no parents. My sister and I inherited their money when they died. They died protecting us. Thats what my grandpa used to say. Ya USED TO SAY he died too. I was the onmly one who saw how he died but I'll talk about that later. So right now I live in my own little house near the foprset in California. I love it here. I mean it always warm and i can always hear the birds. Its peacefull. And if ur wondering why i dont live with my sister its because she always wanted to live alone in her own little house. And i wont take that away from her. I mean except from our dreams what else do we have? money pff ya right its noit like money can love you and make you happy. but watever. Be happy with what you have i guess. If your wondering why im runing for my life right now its because im late... like always

Let me tell you about my family. I have a twin she older than me by 1 mintue and 26 seconds. Her name is Menanie Isabella Yoshiqatzcu. We look a lot alike. Oh! i never told you what i look like. Silly me. hahah. Im 55 anbd i have curly blue and black hair. My eyes are weird justy like my hair because i never dyed it. So its natrually that way which i think is so cool!! I have a really bright red line around my eye then its blue. My sister has the same eyes but her hair is strait and kinda spiky at the end and her hair color is black and red. But we arent the only ones that live like this i have cousins too. When my parents and grandpa died we had the choice to live with some family members. Actually to tell you the truth we had A LOT. I know what your thinking 'then why are you complaining if you had the choice to be with someone instead of living alone' Well you dont know the story so listen up. My family inst like yours. Its rich and selfish they dont care what they have to do to get what they want. Even destroy the lives of there own family. Ya i know they killed my parents and grandpa. How do i know? because my cousins Susana Emily Ousuna Yoshiqatzcu and Breonna Alyssa Serino Yoshiqatzcu both toled me that the reason they were KICKED yes you heard me KICKED out of their family was becaues they wouldnt make my sis and me come into there family so they can use our money. So now they both are like sisters and there my best friends i would do anything for them. Suzy has soft blonde hair it almost looks like a cloud. She has blue eyes. Breonna has purple short spiky puinky hair and has light green eyes there almost look blue.

continue on the next one!! sorry it so long this one is just to tell u about them


	5. Don't touch My Heart

Yoshiqatzcu's by: Sora This Story may contains some bad stuff like bad words... not this on though

I never really thought about how i would want to fall in love or if i even really wanted too..

Hi my name Stephanie Elizabeth Yoshiqatzcu and i guess u can say im just like you, or atleast i thought... I was never really different except the part of being rich and having no parents. My sister and I inherited their money when they died. They died protecting us. Thats what my grandpa used to say. Ya USED TO SAY he died too. I was the onmly one who saw how he died but I'll talk about that later. So right now I live in my own little house near the foprset in California. I love it here. I mean it always warm and i can always hear the birds. Its peacefull. And if ur wondering why i dont live with my sister its because she always wanted to live alone in her own little house. And i wont take that away from her. I mean except from our dreams what else do we have? money pff ya right its noit like money can love you and make you happy. but watever. Be happy with what you have i guess. If your wondering why im runing for my life right now its because im late... like always

Let me tell you about my family. I have a twin she older than me by 1 mintue and 26 seconds. Her name is Menanie Isabella Yoshiqatzcu. We look a lot alike. Oh! i never told you what i look like. Silly me. hahah. Im 55 anbd i have curly blue and black hair. My eyes are weird justy like my hair because i never dyed it. So its natrually that way which i think is so cool!! I have a really bright red line around my eye then its blue. My sister has the same eyes but her hair is strait and kinda spiky at the end and her hair color is black and red. But we arent the only ones that live like this i have cousins too. When my parents and grandpa died we had the choice to live with some family members. Actually to tell you the truth we had A LOT. I know what your thinking 'then why are you complaining if you had the choice to be with someone instead of living alone' Well you dont know the story so listen up. My family inst like yours. Its rich and selfish they dont care what they have to do to get what they want. Even destroy the lives of there own family. Ya i know they killed my parents and grandpa. How do i know? because my cousins Susana Emily Ousuna Yoshiqatzcu and Breonna Alyssa Serino Yoshiqatzcu both toled me that the reason they were KICKED yes you heard me KICKED out of their family was becaues they wouldnt make my sis and me come into there family so they can use our money. So now they both are like sisters and there my best friends i would do anything for them. Suzy has soft blonde hair it almost looks like a cloud. She has blue eyes. Breonna has purple short spiky puinky hair and has light green eyes there almost look blue.

continue on the next one!! sorry it so long this one is just to tell u about them


	6. No Angel

Yoshiqatzcu's by: Sora This Story may contains some bad stuff like bad words... not this on though

I never really thought about how i would want to fall in love or if i even really wanted too..

Hi my name Stephanie Elizabeth Yoshiqatzcu and i guess u can say im just like you, or atleast i thought... I was never really different except the part of being rich and having no parents. My sister and I inherited their money when they died. They died protecting us. Thats what my grandpa used to say. Ya USED TO SAY he died too. I was the onmly one who saw how he died but I'll talk about that later. So right now I live in my own little house near the foprset in California. I love it here. I mean it always warm and i can always hear the birds. Its peacefull. And if ur wondering why i dont live with my sister its because she always wanted to live alone in her own little house. And i wont take that away from her. I mean except from our dreams what else do we have? money pff ya right its noit like money can love you and make you happy. but watever. Be happy with what you have i guess. If your wondering why im runing for my life right now its because im late... like always

Let me tell you about my family. I have a twin she older than me by 1 mintue and 26 seconds. Her name is Menanie Isabella Yoshiqatzcu. We look a lot alike. Oh! i never told you what i look like. Silly me. hahah. Im 55 anbd i have curly blue and black hair. My eyes are weird justy like my hair because i never dyed it. So its natrually that way which i think is so cool!! I have a really bright red line around my eye then its blue. My sister has the same eyes but her hair is strait and kinda spiky at the end and her hair color is black and red. But we arent the only ones that live like this i have cousins too. When my parents and grandpa died we had the choice to live with some family members. Actually to tell you the truth we had A LOT. I know what your thinking 'then why are you complaining if you had the choice to be with someone instead of living alone' Well you dont know the story so listen up. My family inst like yours. Its rich and selfish they dont care what they have to do to get what they want. Even destroy the lives of there own family. Ya i know they killed my parents and grandpa. How do i know? because my cousins Susana Emily Ousuna Yoshiqatzcu and Breonna Alyssa Serino Yoshiqatzcu both toled me that the reason they were KICKED yes you heard me KICKED out of their family was becaues they wouldnt make my sis and me come into there family so they can use our money. So now they both are like sisters and there my best friends i would do anything for them. Suzy has soft blonde hair it almost looks like a cloud. She has blue eyes. Breonna has purple short spiky puinky hair and has light green eyes there almost look blue.

continue on the next one!! sorry it so long this one is just to tell u about them


	7. Family

Yoshiqatzcu's by: Sora This Story may contains some bad stuff like bad words... not this on though

I never really thought about how i would want to fall in love or if i even really wanted too..

Hi my name Stephanie Elizabeth Yoshiqatzcu and i guess u can say im just like you, or atleast i thought... I was never really different except the part of being rich and having no parents. My sister and I inherited their money when they died. They died protecting us. Thats what my grandpa used to say. Ya USED TO SAY he died too. I was the onmly one who saw how he died but I'll talk about that later. So right now I live in my own little house near the foprset in California. I love it here. I mean it always warm and i can always hear the birds. Its peacefull. And if ur wondering why i dont live with my sister its because she always wanted to live alone in her own little house. And i wont take that away from her. I mean except from our dreams what else do we have? money pff ya right its noit like money can love you and make you happy. but watever. Be happy with what you have i guess. If your wondering why im runing for my life right now its because im late... like always

Let me tell you about my family. I have a twin she older than me by 1 mintue and 26 seconds. Her name is Menanie Isabella Yoshiqatzcu. We look a lot alike. Oh! i never told you what i look like. Silly me. hahah. Im 55 anbd i have curly blue and black hair. My eyes are weird justy like my hair because i never dyed it. So its natrually that way which i think is so cool!! I have a really bright red line around my eye then its blue. My sister has the same eyes but her hair is strait and kinda spiky at the end and her hair color is black and red. But we arent the only ones that live like this i have cousins too. When my parents and grandpa died we had the choice to live with some family members. Actually to tell you the truth we had A LOT. I know what your thinking 'then why are you complaining if you had the choice to be with someone instead of living alone' Well you dont know the story so listen up. My family inst like yours. Its rich and selfish they dont care what they have to do to get what they want. Even destroy the lives of there own family. Ya i know they killed my parents and grandpa. How do i know? because my cousins Susana Emily Ousuna Yoshiqatzcu and Breonna Alyssa Serino Yoshiqatzcu both toled me that the reason they were KICKED yes you heard me KICKED out of their family was becaues they wouldnt make my sis and me come into there family so they can use our money. So now they both are like sisters and there my best friends i would do anything for them. Suzy has soft blonde hair it almost looks like a cloud. She has blue eyes. Breonna has purple short spiky puinky hair and has light green eyes there almost look blue.

continue on the next one!! sorry it so long this one is just to tell u about them


	8. He's Mine

Yoshiqatzcu's by: Sora This Story may contains some bad stuff like bad words... not this on though

I never really thought about how i would want to fall in love or if i even really wanted too..

Hi my name Stephanie Elizabeth Yoshiqatzcu and i guess u can say im just like you, or atleast i thought... I was never really different except the part of being rich and having no parents. My sister and I inherited their money when they died. They died protecting us. Thats what my grandpa used to say. Ya USED TO SAY he died too. I was the onmly one who saw how he died but I'll talk about that later. So right now I live in my own little house near the foprset in California. I love it here. I mean it always warm and i can always hear the birds. Its peacefull. And if ur wondering why i dont live with my sister its because she always wanted to live alone in her own little house. And i wont take that away from her. I mean except from our dreams what else do we have? money pff ya right its noit like money can love you and make you happy. but watever. Be happy with what you have i guess. If your wondering why im runing for my life right now its because im late... like always

Let me tell you about my family. I have a twin she older than me by 1 mintue and 26 seconds. Her name is Menanie Isabella Yoshiqatzcu. We look a lot alike. Oh! i never told you what i look like. Silly me. hahah. Im 55 anbd i have curly blue and black hair. My eyes are weird justy like my hair because i never dyed it. So its natrually that way which i think is so cool!! I have a really bright red line around my eye then its blue. My sister has the same eyes but her hair is strait and kinda spiky at the end and her hair color is black and red. But we arent the only ones that live like this i have cousins too. When my parents and grandpa died we had the choice to live with some family members. Actually to tell you the truth we had A LOT. I know what your thinking 'then why are you complaining if you had the choice to be with someone instead of living alone' Well you dont know the story so listen up. My family inst like yours. Its rich and selfish they dont care what they have to do to get what they want. Even destroy the lives of there own family. Ya i know they killed my parents and grandpa. How do i know? because my cousins Susana Emily Ousuna Yoshiqatzcu and Breonna Alyssa Serino Yoshiqatzcu both toled me that the reason they were KICKED yes you heard me KICKED out of their family was becaues they wouldnt make my sis and me come into there family so they can use our money. So now they both are like sisters and there my best friends i would do anything for them. Suzy has soft blonde hair it almost looks like a cloud. She has blue eyes. Breonna has purple short spiky puinky hair and has light green eyes there almost look blue.

continue on the next one!! sorry it so long this one is just to tell u about them


End file.
